I Promise
by Give a Little
Summary: Inside the story.Review and Rate pretty please :D


**Title:** I Promise

**Author:** Give a Little

**Words:** 1,131

**Summary:** Only two can share one share a secret. Even if that secret means saving your life.

**Disclaimer: ** I totally do not own Powerpuff Girls.

~~_**In the Land of Luna~~**_

"Abby! Come out, Come out wherever you are." A strong yet kind voice said in a singly-song tone. She looked all over the house, holding a comb in one hand."I just want to comb your hair!" she spated out. Then, a muffled voice replied to her."I HATE having my hair comb! It always hurts."As the voice was speaking, the teenage girl was looking for the source of that familiar sound. Buttercup put a hand on her hips "Maybe if you keep your hair clean and combed it yourself, I wouldn't have to comb it for you"

The voice was getting stronger "I would, but I'm so busy!" a hint of snobbiess on her voice. The blacked hair girl tapped her foot to the ground in impatience."Your eight years old! How could _you_ be busy?"

"I just do."

Buttercup sighed, but her ears perked up when she heard a noise in the closet. A grin was on her lightly tan face. She crept up on the closet with wide footsteps. She opens the closet door to see her sister's eyes in panic."How did you find me?"

"Cause" Buttercup picked up her sister by the hand "I'm your big sister".Abigal turned her head to the side "You didn't use your superpowers, right? You can get your head cut off!

Buttercup smiled "I didn't use them" she picked up her the swinged her body around safety. Abby giggled. Once Abby was put down, Buttercup grabbed the comb and smirked

"Now…about that hair"

~~_**In Town~~**_

The merchant gave Buttercup pan-fried dumplings, who she gave some to Abby."Yum!" Abby said a cheeky smile on her face. The sat down on the muddy curb and watched all the wagons and carts go by, carrying wheat and and flour. They looked at the horizon and saw the big castle in the distance."I wish I can be a princess" Abby sighed dreamily at the wonderful sight."Why would you ever be one those stuck up fat cats" Buttercup raised an eyebrow at her little sister."So I can have all designer dresses, a dreamy prince to marry me, and a big room!"Buttercup looked at her sister "Well, are you happy for what you got?"

Abby nodded

"Why?"

"Because even though I don't have the best dress, I like the ones that I have. And I think if dad was here, "she starched the back of her head "I think he would be really mad if I had a boyfriend. And the room I have is really cool to me in a way"

Buttercup pinched Abby's cheeks "And you have the best sister that no one can replace "Abby childishly grabbed Buttercups hands off her face."I wouldn't say best…"

Buttercup gasped and put a hand over her heart."I think by hearing that I'm having a heart attack" Ever so slowly, she laid on Abby, which she was struggling to release from her sister's 'fat self'

"Get off me!" Abby managed to yell. "I'm sorry, but I'm dead" Buttercup said. Buttercup got up when she felt her sister's temper rise.

"Have you seen our brother, Brick?" Buttercup cocked her head to the side. "I knew he went to the slumber party, but I haven't seen him this morning".

But her question was not answered when a little boy suddenly yelled "THE KING IS COMING" As if on que, everyone got into a two lines across each other. When the king went into town, it was a must for everyone to be there, if not; then it's off with your head. Buttercup looked around quickly for her brother, hoping he was in town. But no such luck. Buttercup stood in line, hand and hand with Abby, who brought her stuffed cow, Cowie

The cottage (A/N: I'm not sure if that's how you say it… sorry) came in between the line and stopped when the driver tugged at the horse string. They neighed until they were door flew open and out came a very pudgy king. He looked at every person with a sutile nod. But the women got a wink or a sultry look from the king. (A/N the king was a perv) But when he got to Buttercup, he licked his lips and went on to the next person. Buttercup shuddered slightly. The king's royal helper was right behind him, checking off the people the king might have missed. But when he saw that Brick Kuzima (Cu-Z-Ma) was not checked, he went up to the eldest person close to him.

The tall man in a blue robe went up to Buttercup." Kuzima am I right?"Buttercup gulped."Yes, sir"

"Tell me why your brother, Brick Kuzima is not with you "He said, venom dripping from his mouth. Buttercup felt a little voice tell her _Turn your head to the east_. When she did, she saw eighteen year old brother on a hill a few feet away. He was covered in blood and was in pain."BRICK!" she left the line and up the hill. The king and his helper followed her. The town whispered and prays that everything was all right.

Buttercup knelt down beside her brother. Brick's red hair covered his eyes, but when she brushed his copper hair away she saw a black and blisters covered his body. He tightly held a hand to his stomach, which a deep cut laid. Buttercup stubbornly held her tears back."Who has done this to you?"

"The-"

"Why is this man not in the line" Buttercup turned around and saw the king giving an evil scowl."He's hurt, your majesty"

"Do you see me care "The king pointed to Brick."You will be sentence to exile for not being in the line."

Buttercup screamed "You can't do that! He's hurt! He can't even stand on his own"

"QUIET!" The king yelled. The king's solders went up to take Brick, but a female figure stopped him.

"I will not let you take my brother!"

The helper stood in front of the solders."It's either you or him"

Buttercup stayed silent. She looked at her brother, hurt and in pain. A tear came down her face."Brick," she said silently "Make sure you take care of Abby…okay" Brick red eyes went wide "You don't mean-"

"I will be killed, in place of my brother" Buttercup stood tall and proud. The helper stood there in shock, thinking that the peasant girl would have let her brother go."Tsk, I will let you say goodbye to your peasant family for five mintues, and then you will be kept in prison until you await trial".

Buttercup nodded._How will I tell Abby?_


End file.
